Titans Sublimés
Transcended Titans are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are created through the Transcended System. Release Order: (Expected) *1st Wave: Atlas, Téthys (KR : 11/04/17) *2nd Wave: Helios & Prometheus *3rd Wave: Hyperion & Metis (30/May) *4th Wave: Chronos & Perses *5th Wave: Selene & Leah *6th Wave: Dione & Krios Waves 4-6 are assumed only Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: ULT Passive Skill *8: Normal attack effect * indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Sublimations Confirmées In the Pre-registration event page for Chapter 5, Flint has teased and therefore confirmed the Transcended forms of the Titans. All existing Titans will receive a transcension. In a pre-release guide, they further announced that with the first patch of Chapter 5, Transcended Titans are to be released, while confirming 12 total Transcensions for this race. The first wave being Atlas and Tethys.처음 등장하는 초월 아틀라스와 초월 테티스를 시작으로. 12명의 초월 타이탄이 차례로 선을 보일 예정입니다. The Transcended Titans are confirmed to require their Gigantes counterpart, which make up the first 6 Titans. The 6 others are to be announced and released after all currently Titans have been transcended.이후 추가되는 6명의 초월 타이탄은 새롭게 등장하는 타이탄 6명과 As they match the Classes, an Incanter Titans is unlikely to be released among the new set, although the possibility exists that another class will have to be left out in return. Tethys Sublimée.png Atlas Sublimée.png Promethée Sublimé.png Helios Sublimée.png Transcended Atlas #'Andromeda Nuclear Punch ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Deals 1549% DMG to 1 enemy and knocks it out for 8s. If she hits a target with the Airborne debuff, the knockout is inflicted with 100% chance. This skill is not affected by Debuff Resistance. Deals 2x DMG to bosses. 11.3s #'Eruption' (Active 2) Deals 1580% DMG to all enemies, removes all buffs and stuns for 8s (unremovable). 18.1s #'Devotion' (Active 3) For 8s, self ATK SPD+175% and counterattacks all incoming attacks. When counterattacking, deals 167% DMG and inflicts “Airborne” debuff for 3s. 23.4s #'Volcano' (Passive 1) Every fourth attack will deal 828% DMG to all enemies and inflicts Airborne debuff for 3s. Remove buff one by one for each of her normal attacks. #'Unflinching' (Passive 2) When entering battle, she is completely immune to all debuffs for 9s and her incoming DMG is reduced by 15%. This effect is only used once per battle. Also, she is immune to Instakill. #'Spike' (MAX) Self heals 30% of dealt DMG. For every 4s, deals 2071% to 1 enemy and sends it flying, deals 1786% DMG to surrounding enemies. #'Advanced Support' (Ultimate) For every successful attack, she deals 2x DMG to surrounding enemies #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Deals Piercing DMG to 1 enemy. Transcended Téthys #'Absolute God's Tent' (Active 1) For 5.8s, turns all incoming DMG to heals for the entire party. Also, applies full immunity. 14.1s #'God's Anger' (Active 2) Deals 857% DMG to all enemies. For 9.2s, increases their receiving DMG by 20% and make them unable to be healed. 24s #'Divine Grace' (Active 3) Grants party a debuff reflecting shield and immunity for 5.4s. Inceases this skill duration for 0.4s for each enhancement level Tethys has, up to 9s. 19.2s #(Passive 1) Self Resistance+80%. Heal all allies by 8% of their MAX HP every second. #''Sacred Heart'' (Passive 2) Party STA+47%, PHY DMG+15%. #''Sacred Blessings'' (MAX) Party PHY DMG+15%. First skill will also increases Party ATK by 38%, ATK SPD by 40%. #''Light of God'' (Ultimate) Each time one of Tethys's buffs is removed by the enemy, Party ATK increases by 28% and ATK SPD by 17% unremovable. Third skill will also increase Party PHY DMG by 47%. 4.7s #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Deals DMG to all enemies or heals all allies. Transcended Helios #'Punitive Justice ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 1084% damage to entire enemy party and increases their received Ranged damage by 39% for 6.7 seconds. 13.4 sec #'Crack of Time' (Active 2) Increases Ranged damage by 24%, Single Target damage by 62% (rechecking later) and immediatly reduces active skill's cooldown by 10% for 13.4 second of the entire allied party except Helios herself. 18.4 sec #'Commander's Protection' (Active 3) Grants a shield to all allies for 8.6 seconds with a strenght of 348% of Helios' ATK. Additionally, increases entire party's Cooldown Recovery Rate by 33% and SPD by 42% while the shield is active, and immediatly reduces all active skills' cooldowns by 7% once the effect ends. 20.1 sec #''Heavenly Blessing'' (Passive 1) Increases entire allied party's Skill Damage by 28%. #''A Firm Will'' (Passive 2) Increases entire allied party's Cooldown Recovery Rate by 13%. #''Commander's Command'' (MAX) Increases enrtire allied party's Single Target damage by 28%. #''The True Judge of Time'' (Ultimate) Increases entire allied party's Single Target damage by 34%. Additionally, "Crack of Time"'s and "Divine Protection"'s active skill cooldown reduction effects are doubled. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Reduces the target's Speed. Notes: Single Target modifiers and buffs are first seen with Helios. The original description describes it as . Transcended Prometheus #'Concentrate' (Active 1) Gains 180 "Magic" stacks and increases his damage by 58% for 8.7 seconds. 12.2 sec #'Cataclysm ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 1551% to one enemy and increases their received by 44% for 6.9 sec. 6.8 sec #'Magic Storm ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) When his "Magic" gauge reaches its maximum capacity, consumes 10% of his stored "Magic" per second for 10 seconds, but gains this skill's effect. Inflicts 1840% damage to one enemy, with additional DMG equal to his stored "Magic" (rechecking later). Additionally, gains but does not gain any "Magic" stacks until this skill's end. 4 sec #''Resonance'' (Passive 1) Increases by 220% and Skill Damage by 35% for self. #''Element of Magic'' (Passive 2) Gains 10 "Magic" stacks every second. Inflicts 70% additional damage to Boss-Type units. #''Unstable Magic'' (MAX) When using "Magic Storm", increases by 70% and increases "Magic" acquired by 15% for self. Stacks up to 10 times (Immune to dispel). #''Runic Runes'' (Ultimate) Increases maximum "Magic" capacity and gains by two folds. Additionally, when using "Magic Storm", increases damage inflicted to enemies increases by two fold and inflicts 5340% additional damage to Boss-Type units. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' for 8 seconds}}. Notes: "Magic" stacks cap seems to be 1000, and 2000 at ULT. It is located in his resource bar in a blue gauge. Transcended Hyperion #'Flame of the Sun ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 863% damage to entire enemy party, and inflicts 360% DOT damage every second for 8.9 seconds. 14.3 sec #'Extermination ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 872% dmg to entire enemy party and increases their damage received by 44% for 8.2 seconds. 16.2 sec #'Catastrophic ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Inflicts 912% damage to entire ememy party and additional 250% damage per remaining bullet. Also, increases its damage to Boss Type units by to folds. If this skill consumes 3 or more bullets, "Extermination" automatically actives. 24.6 sec #''Reload'' (Passive 1) Fills entire bullet gauge and increases Critical Damage by 800% for 5 seconds thereafter. #''A Chance of Killing'' (Passive 2) If his attack consumes the last bullet, increases its damage by two folds and makes it hit 100% . #''Burning'' (MAX) Increases AOE damage by 77% for self. #''Master of the Battlefield'' (Ultimate) Upon using "Catastropic", now grants additional boss damage by 58% for self. Stacks up to 10 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Consumes a bullet to attack. Notes: In actuality, he attacks all enemies at once by consuming 1 bullet. The skill fails to describe it as such. Transcended Metis #'Spirit of Grace' (Active 1) Increases damage by 42% and grants additional boss damage by 55% for entire allied party for 9.8 seconds. 17.5 sec #'Ancient Blessings' (Active 2) Increases Trem's ATK by 90% and Melee damage by 82%. Only wears off once Tram dies. Stacks up to 5 times. 21.9 sec #'Protector Trem' (Active 3) Invokes Trem. His normal attacks inflict damage to all enemies at once. For 6.8 seconds his damage is increased by 42%. Additionally, Trem can use "Rage of Earth" which inflicts 840% damage to the entire enemy party, stuns for 8.7 seconds and inflicts a debuff that inflicts 550% damage every second. 28.5 sec #''Balance of Nature'' (Passive 1) Increases the main attributes of all Summons in the party by 55%. #''Communicating to the Protector'' (Passive 2) Increases your Summons' ATK by 100%. #''Ancient Ceremony'' (MAX) Increases ATK of entire allied party by 19%. "Ancient Blessings" now caps at 10 stacks. #''Ancient Revival'' (Ultimate) When Trem is invoked into a battle with Boss Type Units, grants additional boss damage by 74%. #'Normal Attack: ( /Ranged)' Applies a mark which increases her Summons' damage. Notes: The Trem that she invokes is separate from the unit that she rides on. The Trem she rides on is part of her model and not a secondary unit. There are several unknown objectives in the sentences. If "to entire allied party" is not mentioned, the skill is only for Trem! About "Ancient Blessings": The duration is which "does not wear off", which does not mean that the skill is immune to dispel. Trem inflicts /Melee/AOE damage with his normal attacks, but Ranged damage with "Rage of Earth". Here to her Titan version Titan Metis. References